Unwanted
by Ashfur222
Summary: New friends and foes are made, but which can she trust? With secret names and secrets abilities, Rin also has to find a way to survive and belong. There could be fatality in front of her...Will she make it? Or will she be an Unwanted dead body?
1. Chapter 1

Years ago…

Rin's POV

Father and mother often looked at me and shook their head, whispering things to each other. Things I would be ashamed of? Scared? Did they hate me?

Someone tugged on my arm; it was my little brother, Seigi.

"Sissy, can we play now? I'm really bored."

But I shushed him, trying my best to hear my parent's whispers. I'm not deaf, but I have really bad hearing. I have 1 little brother, Seigi, 1 big sister, Stella, and a twin sister. But she's not in this story. My twin is dead. Me and my brother and sister live with my parents, Willow and Max, also known as Mother and Father.

I am 7, Seigi is 5, and Stella is 13. Mother and Father always talked to me different. How sad.

Stella whispers me, "Ugh, can't they do anything right Rin?"

I kept quiet, because me and Stella aren't really on good terms. That and she's the first born. Mother and Father seems to love her very much, and I can see why. She gets good grades, and she's very well respected.

I am Rin The Hedgecat. With 2 friends in the world, not counting Seigi. Their names are Xylon and Xion. But Xylon can be cold, and Xion can be very weird. Even in day, he always says, 'Ah, the sweet moon breeze~', awkward huh? They are brother and sister, Xylon is my age and Xion is 12. Their parents are planning to give birth again.

So this is my family. Willow, Max, Xion, Xylon, Seigi, and Stella. Very small, but this is all I know. Stella says Mother and Father doesn't want me to meet anyone else in our family. She also said when they go out together with me taking care of the house; they're going to see Mother and Father's parents, my grandparents. Why won't they let me see…anyone? Xylon and Xion's parents are friends of mine, so of course we'd have to meet, but other than that…They won't even let me go to school.

_What's wrong with me? Am I different from the rest?_

_(Author's note: Man I love talking in this font. ._. XD Anyway~ Rin is a black hedgecat with this kind of family…Please don't call her a Mary-sue it's just the first chapter. *come at me bro* Anyway there will be real sonic characters coming in soon; everyone that I mentioned belongs to me so far. ~Ashfur222)_


	2. The Rain

_Present time…_

Rin looked out the window.

"Stella…It's going to rain again. Better bring a coat…"

Stella was rushing out the door and looked up. "I don't have _time_ to get it Rin. You know how hard I work!", and out she went.

_I know you're stressed taking care of our family, but could you at least be a LITTLE nicer? _Rin thought as she heaved a long sigh.

"Sis? You okay?" Seigi mumbled behind Rin.

Rin barely heard, Seigi's voice is always so soft since their Mother and Father had died. While the murderer's whereabouts are still unknown. Rin knew she couldn't trouble her brother complaining.

_It's not like my parents died, I was just unwanted at that time…Willow and Max died the next day at night when they told me they took me in. Slaughtered, they were indeed._ Rin thought.

"…Man Stella be trippin'!" Rin said nervously.

Seigi nodded slowly, grabbed his backpack and coat, and went off to the school bus.

Rin stared blankly, with nothing to do.

"I'm so bored…" She said in a quiet room.

She shrugged. Rin got her fake gun and red spray paint. She sprinted off into the rain which she truly hated. She burst through a familiar door.

"SCOURGE YOU LITTLE FUCKER! DIE BETCH!" She said and pointed the fake gun at him.

He was at the table, playing poker with Fiona.

"…What the hell Rin." Scourge said, looking at the middle of the gun, "You're so stupid."

"Glad you think so Scourgey." Rin said and laughed.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked and slapped down a card on the table, followed by a "Damnit" from Scourge after.

"To be amused, why else would I see YOU guys?" Rin playfully insulted.

Scourge stared at her, slapped down another card, and got up.

"Hm?" Rin said quietly.

Scourge said, "The doorbell rang…", and opened the door.

There was a black hedgehog at the door. She has a very dark blue sleeveless shirt on, dark grey shorts, red eyes with purple shadow, black stripes under her eyes, black boots, and a weird different making on her left arm. Her fur was soaking.

"Uh…Heya cutie. What is someone as smoking as you all helpless in the rain?"

Fiona grunted, and stared at the girl. Rin, also glanced. She looked a little younger than them. The soaking hedgehog looked inside. Then she looked at Scourge.

"…Oh please! I'm so cold.._Please can I come in?_" She said sweetly.

"S-Sure…" Scourge said with hearts for eyes.

Scourge handed her some hot chocolate, saying "She kinda looks like you Rin."

Rin looked at her, and they caught eyes.

Rin huffed lightly and said, "So what's your name?"

"…Starling The Hedgehog." The dried off hedgehog said and looked down.

"What were you doing out in the rain? Aren't you cold?" Rin asked.

"…You don't have a prayer, Rin The Hedgecat." Starling said and looked straight into her eyes.

Rin, Fiona, and Scourge's eyes all widened.

(_Authors note: There a real character is in it. Happy? Gosh, I can't stand haters who complain all the time! I don't really even read their comments anymore, they're shit to me. XD So yeah, If you want to hate on my sotries, go ahead. I won't read them though. XD)_


	3. The Dark Fight

Sudden darkness, all around them. There were four in the room, now only two. Starling and Rin, in a dark, universal, quiet place.

"Secret name: Zero. I am nothing, and at the same time everything. I am the beginning, and the end." Starling said.

"Secret name: Darkness. A black form that will swallow you whole in despair. A force that grips your heart." Rin shouted back.

"Darkness. What a sad name. You have my pity." Starling taunted.

Rin growled. "Rip. Tear apart. Leave scars! Shred! Leave with Darkness to become her nightmare."

Tons of white lights shredded the dark place, leaving scars and marks on 'Zero'. Blood dripped from her scars.

"Quite the fighter we have here. I heard you're a strong fighter, and everyone is trying to attack you. So, I've met another fighter, Darkness, the one everyone wants to beat. No one is friends with Darkness, but everyone is friends with Rin. Burn in flames. Don't let one inch on her body not become ash." Starling said.

Rin dodged as much as she could, and came out with outstanding results. No burn. Anywhere.

"Retreat Zero. You will not win. I am Darkness, yes, but Rin is light." Rin, 'Darkness', said as she set off a surprise attack under Starling's feet. A firecracker. Before Rin lit it herself, Starling retreated, and was gone from the black universal world.

_We are fighters, ones who can use spells with their words. It's not very often I find a fighter, but when I do, they always want to fight me. Why? I'm the strongest fighter. I am Darkness, but Rin is light._

_(__**Author's note:**_ Well Hi! : How did you like this chapter? I kinda put some thought into it when 'someone' wasn't clouding up my mind ALL THE TIME. So here we are, and epic fight had unfolded! XD This has been ~Ashfur222)


	4. To a different place

_Back at Scourge's house…_

Everything looked the same. Back to what it was. Rin took a glance at Scourge. A person that is not a fighter like Scourge and Fiona cannot see fighters like Darkness and Zero battle. Starling was still there, too. Not injured… Starling glared at Rin and ran out of the house. Scourge and Fiona both looked at Rin.

"It's nothing." Rin said. "Don't worry."

Then she ran out too. It had stopped raining. She ran all the way to her house, where her sister Stella was waiting. Stella sat on the couch with the TV off. It must be important…

"Stella? Why are you…here? You never come to visit me."

Stella got up and looked at her younger sister with frightened eyes. Their younger brother quickly stomped down the stairs with a few suitcases. Stella flinched.

"Rin. We have to leave. We cannot stay here…People know about your secret. They will be out to get you…Your dangerous…" Stella said.

"So where should we go sis? A new planet or..?" Seigi stepped in.

"I don't know, but we need to leave. Very quickly. Rin, do you have any ideas?"

Everything was going by so fast. Rin was getting all mixed up. She looked out the window, at the gloomy, dark sky, "…That one place...Near the place we grew up. Me and Natsuo's hideout. Remember?" Rin said after a while.

"Do you think we can get there without being seen?" Seigi asked.

"It's manageable, Seigi. I will help you two get there as well. They could be looking out for you guys too. To see if your fighters and all." Rin answered as she packed the things she needed.

"…Are you sure you want to go there? Our parents, your foster parents, pretty much ignored you. I mean, you were not their child…Just a randomly baby hedgecat left on their doorstep by who knows. You've had a bad childhood…Because of me and Seiji's parents. And that hideout if near their house."

"Willow and Max are dead. The culprit has not yet been found. If you wanted he could have killed us three too. But he didn't. So…it's fine. As long as we are not going to get killed or anything it's fine."

So they set out to Natsuo and Rin's hideout. Natsuo the Fox, first friend Rin ever made. He was the first one to accept her. He is also the first one to find out her secret. He is a fighter as well. They were battling the first time they met. Rin won that round. His secret name? His secret name is Beloved. Beloved, one who is adored.


End file.
